Don't Waste It
by FloridaGirl11
Summary: When Dekka let Sam stay with her, she never thought it would turn into such a complicated mess. Sekka, SamxDekka. It's sad there aren't more of these. In fact, this is the only one...
1. Chapter 1

**First thing's first.**

**I am disappointed.**

**Utterly disappointed.**

**How can there not be more of these? Sam and Dekka fics, I mean. There is not a single one. This makes me sad. Anyway, I have to say I hate Brekka and Sastrid, so then I'm like, why not Sekka? So here we are.**

** I'm writing the first fanfic for my favorite pairing. **

**This is truly sad.**

** I'm not sure this is that good, because Dekka may be a little OOC. **

**Oh well. I tried. Well, tell me what you think!**

I walk along the edge of the lake, kicking rocks in the water every once in a while, wondering what I ever did to piss off life.

It started with Coates, then the FAYZ, then Caine's takeover. Then Computer Jack got thrown in the mix. And then the bugs. And if that wasn't enough, Brianna's reaction. Her face flashes through my dreams. The scared look on her face.

I reach the end of the path, and then turn around. The sun is setting when I see him. Sam. Leaning against a tree. Staring at the lake, the rays of sunset turning the water gold. He turns and smiles at me. I walk over and stand next to him.

"Hey," I say quietly. He squeezes my hand, which causes a shiver to run up my spine, and I don't know why.

We kind of just stand there, watching, as the sky turns dark.

Finally I speak up. "We should get back." I pause. "Wait, where do you live?" It's funny that I don't even know where he lives after a month of being here at the lake.

Sam gives a wry smile. He spreads out his hands. "Here."

I frown at him. "Here? Dude, you're Sam. Why aren't you in some huge five story houseboat or something?"

He sighs. "I don't need one. I'm fine here. Besides, all the boats are already occupied. I don't want to kick anyone out."

"You could at least get a tent! Or sign up for one of those cabins Edilio's building."

He shrugs. "I don't want to be a burden. Like I said, I'm fine here."

I take in his torn shirt, his scruffy hair, his smudged face. "No, you really aren't. You're coming with me." Sam frowns.

"I don't-"

I turn off the gravity beneath his feet. He rises up on a pillar of dirt. He glares at me.

"Fine." I gently put him down, turning He follows me back to the marina.

I walk down the dock and find my houseboat. I unlock the door to the living quarters.

The houseboat I chose has two bedrooms, a living room/kitchen, and one bathroom. It's small, but I don't need anything big.

I open the door to the second bedroom. Sam falls on the bed and is dead asleep in seconds.

I quietly shut the door. Sighing, I walk to the kitchen and pull out some noodles. I heat them up and eat.

Sam. Poor Sam, I know what he feels. The person he loves the most in the world left him.

But at least Astrid still loves him.

All of a sudden, raw, hard emotion chokes me. Astrid. There it is again.

I hope it's not love. That would make things difficult. I highly doubt it is though. It's something else I just can't quite...

I finish my noodles and collapse onto my bed.

I wake up really late the next morning. I pull on my clothes and go check Sam's room, sure he's already up and gone, doing whatever he does here. Instead I find him lying on his bed in his boxers, staring blankly at the ceiling.

I avert my eyes.

"Get some clothes on, Sam, geez." He shrugs like he doesn't really care.

I sigh and dig through the drawers in the room. As far as I can tell, this boat belonged to a family from Santa Barbara with a teenage son.

Sam's in the teenage boy's room, so I pull out a t-shirt and shorts, tossing them at Sam. He doesn't move.

I resist the urge to smack him.

"Don't you need to go and do whatever it is you do? What do you do, by the way?"

"Not really anything." I glare at him.

"You're Sam! There's so much you could do. Kids need you." He looks me in the eye.

"How do you stand it?" I don't have to ask what he means.

"I don't! But at least I'm helping out! Besides, it helps me not to think about-" I choke back the tears I've been holding in for a while.

Sam stands up and holds out his arms. I don't hesitate to collapse into them as I let the long suppressed tears fall.

Finally I pull away.

"Thanks, Sam. Love you."

"Love you too."

I don't bother him about working. He's hurting much more then I am. I could feel it in his grip, in the way he clung to me more then I clung to him. Poor guy.

After grabbing a protein bar, I head to the flat area of land where Edilio builds cabins.

He assigns me to work with Ellen, and I get to work. But I'm a little preoccupied. Because, when Sam held me, I felt, well, I don't know. I just don't know.

After a few hours of sawing, drilling, and paving, a voice speaks up behind me.

"Mind if I join you?" It's Sam.

"No. Glad to see that you're up." He sighs.

"Yeah, well, you were right. Sitting around and moping won't help me any."

We finish at sunset and Sam finds his way to my houseboat again. I don't mind. It's nice to have company.

I wake up the next morning at six. We're supposed to start work on the houses at seven. Edilio made an exception yesterday, so I really don't want to be late.

I open the door to Sam's room to find him, once again, in his underwear. Facepalm.

Does he never learn?

"Sam, no matter how handsome you think you are, I'd still rather not see you in your boxers."

He laughs. "You know you want to," he teases.

I give him the Look. "Just get dressed."

Sighing, he pulls on his jeans and a t-shirt.

After a breakfast of Nutella, we head out to work on cabins. I'm assigned to work with Monique. Monique is nice, and she's a good worker, but I swear that girl does not know how to shut up.

This will be one long day.

**Well? What do you think?**

**BTW, there is a plot to this, it just hasn't really appeared yet.**


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all, thanks for all the reviews! You guys are awesome! Second of all, this is Sam's POV. Which you probably would have figured out.**

**ANYWAYS, read it and stop reading this boring author's note.**

As I get to work on the house, my mind wanders. Astrid... I miss her so much. But I know she's never coming back.

It doesn't stop me from dreaming of her.

Long blonde hair, icy blue eyes, pale skin. I want her. I need her.

I try to make myself believe that she'll come back. But in my heart... In my heart I realize she won't.

I know what Dekka meant, so long ago, when she said hope was all she had. Because now I cling to the hope that Astrid will come back as though it's my lifeline.

"Um, yo? Earth to Sam? We gotta house to build here!" Brianna waves her hand in front of my face. I got paired up with her, and that's good. It would really suck if she were with Dekka.

"Sorry, Breeze. I was distracted."

She snorts. "True dat."

So I focus on building. Brianna rushes around at super speed, making me feel useless. But I do get stuff done. And I realize that it really did take my mind off Astrid.

At sunset Edilio calls us off, because we don't have any lights to see with.

I find Dekka with a tired look on her face.

"I was paired up with Monique."

I know her, a little. "And?"

"She talked so much I wanted to stab myself with a rusty spork."

I can't help it; I crack up. She glares at me, but she's holding back a smile, and it just makes me laugh harder.

It's been so long since I've laughed.

Dekka's got a slight grin now; she's given up on trying to hold it in.

"Come on funnyboy, let's get dinner." She turns and heads toward the marina. I follow.

When we get back, I head straight for my room.

"Your going to bed with no dinner?"

"Yeah. I'm too tired to eat." And I am. Building houses is exhausting!

"Okay Sam, um, it's kind of seven o'clock."

"I need my beauty sleep!" I give her a big grin.

She rolls her eyes. "Yeah, you really do."

"Yes, I d-hey!" I glare at her, she almost smiles, and I go to my bedroom.

Yawning, I pull off my clothes and fall onto the bed.

I fall asleep right away, and then I'm dreaming.

It's morning. Sunrise. Astrid is walking out of the woods. Her hair is perfectly brushed, her skin clean. She's wearing a silver dress, matching the mist in the air exactly. She smiles at me.

I run over to her and she wraps her arms around my neck. I kiss her, and it's pure bliss. But then she pulls away, and she's not Astrid, she's Dekka. And she's not smiling, she's sad. There are tears in her eyes.

I can't help but notice how she looks much prettier in that silver dress than Astrid did.

Then she slaps me. Hard.

My eyes fly open. Dekka's standing over me, except she's not in a dress of silver, she's in a yellowish tank top and denim shorts.

"Really, Sam? Really? This is the third time!" I look down at myself. I'm in my boxers. I raise my eyebrows at her.

"C'mon, you secretly love it."

She groans. "Just get dressed." She turns and leaves.

Now that I'm alone, I really think about my dream.

Me.

Kissing.

Dekka.

Why would I dream about that?

Heck, why would Dekka even be in a dress?

It's so confusing.

I get my clothes on and step out into the kitchen area. Dekka's just finishing up her noodles.

She hasn't seen me yet, and I silently look at her.

Her hair, which used to be in neat cornrows, she wears in a messy ponytail. She's unconcerned about fashion. All she ever wears is a tank top and jeans, with back boots. Somehow this makes her seem more stylish.

Maybe it's because she doesn't even try.

She's pretty, with gray eyes and dark hair and dark skin. She's got curves. She really is-

"What are you doing, Sam?" Dekka's looking at me strangely. My face turns red, and I look away.

"Um, nothing."

"Okay, Sammy." She rolls her eyes.

Avoiding her gaze, I get some Nutella.

**Well! Another chapter with no plot. Yipee. ANYWAY, everybody always asks questions at the end of their chapters. So here's my question; who do you think the person who dies in FEAR will be? Remember, it's someone we "know well."**

**So, readers (if I have any), review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I'm SOOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated! It's just, there was school (gag) and relatives were visiting and I was being a lazy idiot and yeah. Here it is… kinda short…. And if this doesn't turn out right, Word was being really weird so I'm sorry.**

Crap, was Sam just checking me out?

I quickly head outside. Fresh air.

I get assigned to work with Sam today.

Awkward.

The good thing is, we finish a cabin. It's so nice to see the bright smiles of Katerina, Rose, and Peter as they move in.

The floor is dirt, but the walls and ceiling are secure. Rugs can be laid down easily.

Edilio is so glad we finished that he gives us the rest of the day off. We don't really have anything to do, though. So we both refuse and start from scratch on a new cabin.

"You think we're about done for the day?" I ask, looking up at the sunset.

No response.

"Sam?" He doesn't hear me. He's sitting on a log staring at the lake, tears in his eyes.

Twenty 'bertos says he's thinking about Astrid.

Gently, I step over the low wall of the cabin, and put my hand on his shoulder. He turns and looks up at me. "Just- I want to be alone, okay?" He seems annoyed.

I turn around and leave.

One minute he's sad and hugging me, then he's checking me out, then he's being all rude.

This is why I don't like guys.

They make no sense.

I make myself some noodles, which are getting old real fast.

Then I go and lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I wonder if Sam's going to still stay here.

My question is answered as I hear the door slam. I hear another slam, this one closer, as Sam enters his room.

I feel a rush of fury. He acts like I'm super annoying, and then he just expects me to let him stay here.

Then I fall into a dreamless sleep and I can't feel anything at all.

When I wake up I walk to Sam's room, ready to chew him out for being an idiot.

But when I get there, he's crying. And so I walk over and sit on the edge of his bed. He reaches out and pulls me down next to him.

Sam closes his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Dekks."

I touch his arm. "It's okay."

He kisses me on the forehead, then stands up and pulls on his clothes. I get up a minute later.

And I'm completely confused.

**I know, it was short. But I've got the next chapter written, so I'll post it in like 2 minutes :D. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**UGGGG! So I thought I posted this, but I guess I didn't. Sorry! I feel bad.**

**I'm true to my word! (For once, haha) And here it is! I think you guys will like it if you like Sekka… well of course you do, you're reading this. ANYWAY, enjoy!**

The next few weeks are a blur. More houses are completed. Life is good.

"I'm going to go check on Diana."

Dekka looks up. "Okay, Sammy."

I grin, throw my empty bowl of noodles in the trash, and head out.

Diana lives in the cabin of a tiny sailboat. It's got a bed and a row of cabinets and a couch and really nothing else.

"Hi Diana."

"Hey, School-Bus Sam. Blondie come back yet?"

I shake my head. Now I'm in a bad mood.

Diana's face softens. "Sorry."

"It's okay. Are you holding up alright?"

"Well enough. You?"

"I'm fine, just..."

"Having girl trouble?" Diana finishes. I look up at her. "Sam I see how you look at Dekka. But I also see how you stare at nothing for hours, and I know you're thinking of Astrid. I know-"

"Dekka?" I cut in. My heart is racing.

Diana smiles a little. "Yeah, Dekka. I get it, Sam. I get it, even if you don't. I know you're struggling, and I know you have to make a tough decision. And so here's my advice, Sam. It's what I've learned from being here in the FAYZ. Life's a gift. Don't waste it." My face is a little red. I'm embarrassed, and mad. Because she's made me realize something I don't want to.

"Thanks. See you later," I say tightly, and then leave.

I completely forget to ask about the baby.

I hear Diana sigh behind me.

As soon as I'm out of sight of her sailboat, I break into a run. I run and run until I can't any longer. I fall to the ground.

I'm in the middle of the woods. I lean against a tree.

I can't run away from my emotions. Because now that Diana's said it, there's no denying it.

I'm in love with Dekka Talent.

**^^^^*Gasp* Sam's in love! Awwwww!**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back! So, here you go, another cheesy chapter. And if you guys have any advice, PLEASE tell me, because there's a story I'm thinking of publishishing as a book, maybe? So I need advice :D.**

** Enough of that, read!**

By sunset, Sam still hasn't come back from visiting Diana. I grab a flashlight and head to where to she lives.

Diana smirks when I throw open the door. "Hey, Dek-" She starts to say.

"Shut it, Ladris," I interrupt. "Have you seen Sam?"

She looks taken aback. "He visited me for like 10 minutes this morning, why?"

"Crap. I have to go, bye."

"Um, bye?"

I run outside. What do I do now?

I'm worried about Sam. I need to find him.

He took Astrid leaving hard. Very hard. I thought he was getting over it. But now... I wouldn't put it past him to take his own life.

Where would he go?

I decide to go through the woods. They're huge, and I have little chance of finding him. But I'll try.

I walk for hours. By now it's completely dark, and I'm ready to turn back when I see him, his face bathed in moonlight.

"Sam?" I ask hesitantly.

He looks over at me. "Hey, Dekka."

I walk over to him.

"Why'd you run off like that? I was worried."

"I, um, felt like taking a walk?" He's not meeting my eyes.

"You could've told me that! I thought you were going to kill yourself!"

"Really? Because of Astrid? Am I that depressed?"

"Um, yeah."

"Sorry I worried you, Dekks." He stands up and brushes himself off.

We head back, and by the time we get there, I'm exhausted.

I fall asleep right away.

I wake up really late the next morning. Hurriedly, I pull on my clothes and scarf down some Nutella.

"Morning, Dekks."

I turn to see Sam, yawning.

My eyes travel to his ankles. They're bloody.

He must have gone through some thorn bushes last night. I didn't see his cuts because it was dark.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"What? Oh, these?" He motions to his feet.

"Yes, those!" I stand on tiptoe to reach the top cabinet, where I remember seeing a First Aid kit one time. It's beyond me how I was able to open it then, because I sure as heck can't now.

Suddenly Sam is right behind me. He holds my waist and lifts me up a little. I open the cabinet and pull out the kit.

Sam sets me down, but now his face is just inches from mine. I can feel his breath, warm, on my forehead.

His eyes meet mine, and what I see there is inviting and scary at the same time.

I break his gaze.

"Guess I should do something about those cuts." I'm still avoiding his eyes.

He sighs and runs his hand through his hair. "Guess you should."

He sits down on the little table attached to the wall. I pull out some gauze.

"I need you to put your legs on the table."

Sam gives me a mock salute. "Whatever you say, doctor Dekka."

"Shush," I say, wrapping the gauze around his ankles.

And then I realize.

He's still in his frickin boxers.

"Come ON, Sam, really?"

He grins. "I'm surprised it took you so long. But this time I'm wearing a shirt, see?"

I face the wall. "Not good enough. I'm not turning around until you get some pants on."

I hear him enter his room and slam some drawers. A few minutes later he taps me on the shoulder.

"This better for you, _Mom_?"

"Don't call me that!"

"Sure, doctor Dekka." I slap him.

"Just be quiet!"

After yanking on my boots, I pull Sam out the door and we race to where Edilio's building houses.

He frowns as we arrive. "You're late."

I sigh. "I know, sorry."

"Long night," Sam adds.

Edilio raises his eyebrows and smiles. I realize what he's thinking and shove him gently. "Not like that!"

"Sure, Dekka. Sure." I open my mouth to protest, but he cuts me off. "I was going to go help them out," he motions to where two kids I know vaguely, Cassie and Max are working. "Sam can come with. Dekka, you okay working with Isaac and Thomas?" I nod. Isaac and Thomas aren't creeps or anything; they're nice.

I head over and get to work.

"C'mon shuck-face! You can work faster than that!"

I take it back. They aren't nice.

**So I made avatars of people in this story. Why do they look cheap? Because they ARE cheap. So here's how you get there: go to**

**www(dot)tektek(dot)org(slash)avatars(slash)FloridaGirl11_(Dont_Waste_It)**


	6. Rewrite Notice

**Hi. **

**A while ago, I was reading this story, and I realized how cheesy and OOC it was. And after a long debate, I decided I'm going to rewrite it.**

**I'm sorry to all you guys, but this is just so cheesy that I'm actually embarrassed I ever posted it. I know it'll be a pain, but I think the new version will be much better, and it'll (hopefully) be worth it.**

**Thank you for understanding.**

**~Reyna**


End file.
